Don't Look Back
by ExplosionsInTheSky33
Summary: Casey Scott is the little sister of Lucas and Nathan. All the drama in the past has left her hurt and unable to trust anyone but herself. She wants to forget the past, but nothing ever stays there. Starts at season 5, but my own take of it. Naley
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a new story. I know I still have a bunch of stories i haven't updated in a long time, but I wanted to write this. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

* * *

Anne Frank once said that_ "In spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart."_

No offense to Ms. Frank, but I'd take Nazi's over my family history any day. She may be all for the whole "people are good on the inside" crap but from what I've experienced, some people are truly evil.

You may ask, "Why are you so cynical?" Basically it's because I live in Tree Hill, North Carolina. When you of small towns in North Carolina, you think romance novels by Nicholas Sparks and seaside cottages where you would spend your lazy summer days. When I think of Tree Hill, drama immediately comes to my mind.

My name is Cassandra Mae Scott, but if you call me Cassandra you might not live to see what happens to you. I go by Casey, not Cassie. My middle name is after Dan and Uncle Keith's mother Mae and I don't know why I was named Cassandra. I'm 5'1 with long blonde hair and the trademark Scott blue eyes. I was once the daughter of Daniel and Debra Scott and still the sister to Lucas and Nathan Scott. I've disowned my parents after all the crap they've put me and my family through. I was born five years after Nathan was and just like my brothers and pretty much every other kid in this town, I wasn't planned. Dan and Deb were only 23 years old and fighting a lot, basically because they got married at 18 and had a kid on way while saying goodbye to their future. So one night, Deb packed her things and left her son and husband to fend for themselves. She was only gone for a month until she found out she was pregnant. Deb knew she couldn't survive on her own, much less raise a kid with minimum wage at a diner, so she went back into her home as if she never left and 8 months later I was born.

My life was pretty ordinary for the first twelve years. Dan owned a successful car dealership where his big ass fake smile was plastered everywhere, Mom traveled a lot of business, and Nathan was practicing day and night to become a big basketball star, mostly due to the hardcore training Dan had put him through since he was in diapers. Everything changed once my half-brother, Lucas, joined the Tree Hill Ravens Varsity Basketball team. Basketball is like a religion to us Scott's, we live by it every single day and once a week we succumb our lives to support it at the High School gym. Don't get me wrong I love basketball and I'm good at it. I'd play if this town realized that girls actually do sports besides cheerleading.

Dan had Lucas right out of high school with his girlfriend Karen Roe; he left her to pursue his dreams as a basketball star only to quit when he couldn't take people telling him what to do. Dan had always instructed us that Lucas wasn't our brother and that he was just some kid with our last name and coincidentally looked like us. I couldn't stand my family even then. With Dan not paying attention to me, Deb always out of town working, and Nathan being Mr. Bad Boy of the town, the person in my family I got along with was my Uncle Keith. Uncle Keith was the father I wish I had. He paid more attention to me then my own family did. He took me to my ballet classes and even came to my recitals that my parents always forgot about. I wasn't as close with him as Lucas was. Dan believed he was some sort of traitor for helping Karen and Lucas.

The first time I met Lucas I was 12 and it was because I was with Keith after dance class. We ate dinner at Karen's Cafe and I met Karen, Lucas, and Haley who were all really nice to me even though I was the daughter of the guy who made their lives hell. I was there when Lucas kicked Nathan's ass at the RiverCourt and joined the Ravens. For the next two years things changed drastically. Lucas became apart of the family, Nathan married Haley, Lucas went through a soap opera like love triangle with Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, Deb divorced Dan and became a junkie, Dan killed Uncle Keith and went to jail months later out of guilt. During those two years I jumped from both Dan and Deb's houses depending on who could actually take care of me if that's what you call it. I usually spent the night at girl's houses who I danced with. The positive aspect was that I became so close with my brothers.

Things got bad once Dan was in jail for Keith's murder and the judge believed Deb was too unstable for them to grant her custody. Before I was shipped off to a foster home till I was 18, Nathan convinced the judge to let him give him custody. He had just graduated high school, lived with his wife and newborn son and was heading to Maryland to play college basketball. The Judge surprisingly granted Nathan custody since he didn't want me to become one of those kids who get lost in the system and just like that I was in a home that I wanted to be in.

Right now I just moved back to Tree Hill with Nathan, Haley and Jamie, cause they both graduated college a couple months ago. Those four years away from Tree Hill did me wonders. I was actually happy for the first time in Maryland. Once we got back here, it was like the drama was waiting for us. Nathan got into a bar fight that left him paralyzed, but he could recover if he stopped drinking and got off his ass. Lucas is a successful writer of the book about his life in Tree Hill called Unkindness of Ravens and is now coach of the Ravens, Haley is an English teacher at the high school, Brooke is a successful fashion mogul in New York City, and Peyton is in the music business in Los Angeles. I envy both Brooke and Peyton because they got out of Tree Hill successfully and haven't been back since. I wish I could be that lucky and leave without looking back.

* * *

So what do you think? I know Casey seems a little dark and depressing, but she's a teenager and plus broodiness is in her DNA! The next chapter will be just like starting off how season 5 did, but a focus on her of course. This chapter was basically about her and what she was doing or thought during the first four seasons of One Tree Hill. So I hope you liked it and Read and Review! Suggestions are awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

* * *

It was early Monday morning in November in Tree Hill, North Carolina. The weather during this time of the year was summer-esque, but also had the looks of fall. Nathan Scott sat right outside the back door this morning, like he did every morning for the past couple months just sitting there. This morning he was instantly angered when he saw something going on his pool deck. Just in time, his wife, Haley, walked out the back door.

"Where did Jamie get the hoop?" Nathan demanded, insinuating to his son, Jamie, playing with a mini basketball hoop on the pool deck

Haley looked up from her purse "Lucas gave it to him."

"Get rid of it."

Haley sighed "Nathan, our son is four years old and all he wants to do is be a basketball player like his father."

"Yeah well it's a little late for that. If he wants to be like me so much, get him a wheelchair too." Nathan spat then took another sip of his beer

"Don't you think it's a little early to be drinking?" asked Haley

Nathan looked up at her "I don't think it's going to make a difference since my life is over."

Haley rolled her eyes, not this again. She was so sick of Nathan being down on himself saying his life is over as if he didn't have a family who loves him. "I don't want to fight with you. It's only seven in the morning."

"Well then get rid of the hoop and we won't have any problems."

_That's the least of our problems _"I'm taking Jamie to school with me today, I need you to talk to Casey before she leaves for school at 7:30."

"About what?"

"She's been sneaking out again, even after I told her not to."

"So what? As long as she doesn't kill anyone I don't see a problem." Nathan shrugged

"Nathan," Haley said in warning tone "Sneaking out is not safe for a sixteen year old girl to do, she could get hurt!"

"Yeah cause the mean streets of Tree Hill get pretty rough at night."

Before Haley could respond with a lecture on raising a teen, Nathan cut her off "Alright Haley, I'll talk her."

"Thank you." Haley said, thanking god they didn't get into another fight. Haley turned to the pool area "Jamie come on, we're leaving!" Jamie dropped his mini basketball and was behind his mother as they left the Scott house.

* * *

Once they were gone, Nathan wheeled into the house.

"Casey!" Nathan called. There was silence "Casey!" Nathan called again. This time he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You called boozy?" Casey asked in an annoyed voice. She was already dressed for school. Her long blonde hair hung straight down and its length was halfway down her waist. She was wearing regular ripped skinny jeans and a plain dark blue long sleeved shirt. Nathan noticed the most was the shining black nail polish on her fingers.

"Sit. We need to talk."

Casey raised an eyebrow "I think I'll stand for this one." she said "And If this is some ploy to get me to cook you breakfast or get you a beer, you're more drunk then you usually are."

Nathan ignored the insult. "We need to talk about you sneaking out last night."

Casey rolled her eyes "So I'm guessing Haley told you?"

Nathan nodded

"Well as much as I'd like to have this heart to heart with you, I'll pass." said Casey and then was heading towards the stairs

"Cassandra get your ass back here." Casey froze and walked back to Nathan. It wasn't exactly she was afraid of Nathan or anything, she just didn't want to get in a screaming match with a drunk before she went to school. It kinda started the day off wrong.

"I'm not going to give you a lecture because frankly I don't care if you sneak out, just don't do it again."

"Wow that was real parental, Jamie's going to have fun teenage years."

"Just don't sneak out, alright?"

"Fine,"

They both knew this was a lie, neither one was going to admit it though.

Before Nathan and Casey could say anything else, the front door opened and in walked in Lucas. "Good morning." he greeted

"Luke, what are you doing here?" asked Casey. Nathan noticed how Casey instantly brightened when Lucas walked in the room.

"I came to see if my little sister wants a ride to school." Lucas said with a smile. Lately Casey was happy when she saw Lucas; he was like a positive energy to the Scott house. Jamie obviously loved his Uncle Lucas and looked up to him, just like Lucas and Uncle Keith's relationship.

"Yeah hold on, I gotta get my bag." Casey and then ran upstairs. Lucas turned his attention to his little brother

"So what was going on when I walked in? You and Casey get in a fight?" asked Lucas with concern

Nathan shook his head "No, Haley asked me to talk to her. Apparently she's been sneaking out at night."

"Did she say why she's been sneaking out?"

"No, it's not like it's a big deal. Haley's making a big deal about nothing." Nathan said

Lucas shook his head. It was unbelievable that Nathan didn't care about Casey sneaking out. Didn't he think it was possible she could get hurt?"

"You want me to talk to her?"

"I've got it covered Luke." Nathan said bitterly "Last time I checked I was in charge of her."

Lucas held up his hands in defense "I was just offering little brother."

"Whatever," muttered Nathan. Nathan turned his attention away from Lucas and to the cabinet next to him. Lucas looked to see what his brother was doing, what he saw was Nathan trying to get a bottle of whiskey off a high shelf that would make it difficult to reach since he can't stand up.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be drinking Nate?" asked Lucas with worry in his voice.

"It's five o'clock somewhere. Haley tries to make me stop, but there's no point." Nathan said with a smirk; successfully get the bottle of whiskey

Before Nathan could take a sip of it Lucas grabs the bottle of his hands. "Dammit Lucas, give it back!"

"You can have it Nate, you just gotta get off your ass and walk over and take it." said Lucas, he was sick of his brother felling sorry for himself. He had a family to take care and who loved him. He was turning into Dan with all his self-pity.

"If you don't give that back to me now, Dan won't be the only one in the family to kill his brother." Nathan threatened.

Immediately both boys turned their attention to the bottom of the stairway, where Casey was standing there, it was obvious she heard everything Nathan said

"I'll be out in the car waiting." Casey said quietly and headed out the front door. Lucas turned his attention to his little brother and was even madder then he was before.

"Real nice Nate," Lucas said shortly, then he threw the bottle of whiskey on his lap "Drink your problems away, I don't care anymore." Then headed out the door behind Casey

Nathan just stood there, all alone now Lucas and Casey both left. He regretted that Casey heard what he said. It was an unwritten rule in the Scott house and pretty much of Tree Hill not to mention Dan Scott in front of Casey. So what Nathan said to Lucas was something that Casey shouldn't have heard. Once Nathan heard the car pull out of the driveway he turned his attention back to the bottle and took a swig of whiskey, putting his problems in the back of his mind.

* * *

"So how have you been lately?" asked Lucas while turning down the blaring The Constantines music playing on his radio

"Same old same old," Casey replied, still looking out the car window

Lucas nodded "Well I've heard you've been having some night time adventures."

"Did Haley ask you to talk to me too?" Casey asked. What next was her Chemistry teacher. Mrs. Higgins, was going to ask her about her sneaking out?

"No, Nate told me, so you going to tell me what you've been doing sneaking out or am I just going to have to guess?" asked Lucas

"Nothing,"

Lucas laughed "Oh come on Case, what teenager sneaks out and does nothing."

"The kind who believes it's not their brother's business on what they do." Casey shot back

"Technically it is my business since I am your older brother. It's in my job description." Lucas replied "So is it a guy? I'd figured you'd have a boyfriend."

Casey scoffed "I don't date."

"You're sixteen."

"I'm well aware."

"So what's wrong with the guys in Tree Hill?"

"What isn't? Every guy here is cocky, obnoxious, and can't hold a conversation without mentioning the latest party or tapping some hoe."

"Not all guys are like that Case." Lucas pointed out "Those guys just give all guys a bad name."

Casey laughed "Weren't you the one who told me on my thirteenth birthday that all guys wanted beer, food, video games, and sex?"

She did have a point. He couldn't help but feel offended of Casey bashing all guys since he was a guy. But she was right that was what guys only wanted...hell he was one of them and he sure as hell doesn't want her dating someone like he was or worse...someone like Tim Smith.

"So if you weren't with a guy what were you doing?"

"Like I said Luke, Nothing," Casey said. Once they parked into a parking spot at Tree Hill High, Casey turned to Lucas as she opened the passenger door, "Thanks for the ride." then walked out and headed for the front entrance of the school. Lucas watched as his sister walked into school, he knew that the only way to found out what Casey is doing at night to find out on his own.

* * *

"Girl you are so fine." said a voice behind Casey. She immediately rolled her eyes; couldn't she just go to her locker in peace? After she shut her locker, Casey turned around to go face to face with the cockiest, most arrogant guy in Tree Hill High, Quentin Fields.

"What do you want Fields?" Casey asked, not amused

Quentin smirked "You,"

"Well aren't you clever. Did it take you all morning to come up with that one?"

"Cut the sarcasm Scott, you and I both know you want me just as much as I want you." Q said, inching closer

"The day I want you, is the day pigs fly and hell freezes over."

"So tomorrow then?"

Casey sighed "Goodbye Q, say hello to your latest skank for me." and walked off, leaving Q standing there. Before she could head to her Chemistry class, a voice called her name. Casey rolled her eyes, thinking it was Q again with his lame ass pick up lines, but when she turned around it was Bridget Moss, the most popular girl in school.

"I'm so glad I found you!" Bridget said happily. Bridget was your typical popular girl, her caramel skin always glowed, her dark black hair was shiny and curly, and she was head cheerleader of the Ravens Cheerleaders except she wasn't a bitch, but one of the nicest girls in their class.

"It's a small school; it's kinda hard _not _to find me." Casey said matter of factly

"Oh right. Well I saw you and Quentin Fields talking at your locker, is there something going on between you two?" Bridget asked suspiciously

Casey couldn't help but laugh out loud "Oh god no, him? The day any girl likes that tool, doesn't have standards much less respect for herself." She noticed the small hurt look on Bridget's face; Casey realized why Bridget asked that question. "Well its fine that other girls like him, I mean it's just my opinion of him."

Bridget nodded "So I didn't come to you just to talk about that. I wanted to know if you could come to my party Friday at my parent's beach house. It will be amazing, pretty much anybody worth inviting is going _and _a ton of frat boys from Duke are coming!"

Casey could see how excited Bridget was, _really it's just a regular party, the only reason frats would come here is to slum since they slept with all the girls at their school_. She didn't say this to Bridget though.

"I can't I have work." Casey lied

"Oh where do you work?" asked Bridget

"Carl's Crab Shack," Casey didn't know why she picked that place, she's never been it much less even like seafood, but it was the first place that came to mind.

"Really? Hannah Fisher works there and she said, Carl closed the shack for the whole week cause he had to court with some angry lobsters?"

_Crap _thought Casey "Oh yeah! I'm so use to working there that I forgot about that, I meant that I have to baby-sit my nephew, Jamie."

"That sucks! But I wouldn't mind babysitting your nephew, Mrs. Scott brought him in a lot when she was student teaching, he's so cute."

Casey smiled "That's Jamie for you."

"Well if you get done early, it would mean so much to me if you came!"

Casey nodded "I'll try, but I really gotta go to Chem."

"Oh right! Well I'll see you later then!" Bridget said, it wasn't a question, but a statement. She noticed Casey didn't say anything back, but just walked away and was already gone in the sea of students.

"You know she's not gonna come to your party." said a voice behind Bridget

"I know." she immediately replied and turned to face Quentin. She could feel her heart beat faster.

"Then why didn't you call her out about lying about working and babysitting."

"Because I'm trying to get her to be my friend again,"

"Again?" asked Quentin

Bridget nodded "Yeah. We were best friends from preschool to till 7th grade until she moved to Maryland with her brother and Mrs. Scott. She never called me when she left and the first time I saw her since was the first day of school when she came back."

"Why are you trying so hard if she ditched you?"

"Because she wasn't just my best friend, she was my sister. Her parents weren't really there, physically and mentally so she pretty much lived at my house to avoid them."

Quentin nodded. He knew about the Scott history like he knew the back of his own hand, the whole town did.

"Yeah, It just sucks ya know? We were so close, we did so many dance classes together and we dreamed of going to Julliard and dancing for the Rocketts."

"Well if she isn't returning those friendship vibes back to you, why bother anymore?"

"This is my last straw. I mean she's turned down so many of my invitations it's getting sad."

"I'll talk to her." he suggested. "She totally wants me; she'll do anything I say."

Bridget felt a ping in her heart "You really like her?"

"Nah, I wouldn't mind getting in her pants though. Girl is fine!"

Bridget nodded "Bye Q." and left. She lied when she said this was her final straw, she'd keep trying, but if Casey crossed the line with Q. It would be war, and the cheerleader always wins.

* * *

Sorry for the long update, I've been so busy! But I hope you liked the chapter and I added the Q and Bridget piece because it gives us an insight of Casey past relationship as well as, a build up for future chapters. I don't know if I like the Casey/Q pairing yet, maybe I will maybe I won't. I might even consider adding a new guy into the mix. Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

* * *

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

I hated having my sister-in-law as my Advanced Placement English teacher. Wasn't their some law against, having a family member as the person who's in charge of your grade no less? Except Haley was still Miss Goody Goddy at the age of twenty-two and the thought of her doing that was amusing due to how unrealistic that would teacher thing was that when she wanted to continue their early morning discussion, all she had to do was keep her after class. I didn't even want to be in AP English in the first place. Haley and Lucas both wouldn't stop talking about me taking it because my 10th grade English teacher in Maryland recommended I should take it. The only reason I got recommended for it was because my teacher last year's class was so easy, even Jamie could do the homework, so I got a a hundred each and every quarter. But what sold me into doing AP English was what Lucas said "If you get a good grade at the end of the year exam, you'll get college credit." The word "College" immediately drew me in, my life's goal was to get out of Tree Hill and make something of myself in a great college, like Stanford, Penn State, Duke, and Berkeley. And now back to the whole downside of Haley being

Before I could head out the door, signaling the end of English, Haley called my name and ask me to come to her desk. Some of the jocks made that sound when kids get called to the office, thinking they're so cool but really are complete dicks.

"Haley can't we do this at home or something? I have other classes besides yours you know." I pointed out

"You say that every time Case, but when I do want to talk about it at home you close your bedroom door and shut me out by blaring your Ipod."

"Since when is listening to music a bad thing?"

"It's not. I'm just beating you to the punch, and talking to you here instead of being ignored at home."

I rolled my eyes, something Haley hated, "Okay what you want to talk about then?"

"I want to talk about what's been up with you lately, you're acting different."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion "There's nothing going on."

"Then why are you sneaking out at night, skipping classes, and non-respondent at home?"

"Because I can and who cares if I do all that stuff, last time I checked I have an A in every class still."

"You're wrong; you can't do that stuff Casey. I don't allow it and neither does Nathan."

I couldn't help but laugh at that one "Please, I could dye my hair purple and marry Tommy Lee and Nathan wouldn't notice a damn thing."

"He's been going through a rough couple of months..."

"That's total bull! We've all being going through a rough time and do we sit at home all day and drink? That's what I thought. I'm sick of everyone babying him. He's twenty two years old and needs to grow up."

"Momma?" said a small voice. Both Haley and I turned around to face Jamie. He was standing there with a confused look and a piece of paper in hand.

I immediately softened, and crouched down to his level "Hey Jimmy Jam, what do you got in your hands?"

Jamie handed her the piece of paper, "It's a picture of Daddy."

When I looked at the picture it was indeed Nathan, but this Nathan was walking, playing basketball, and looked happy, the total opposite of what he looked and acted like now.

"Wow this is very good picture, we should frame this tonight."I suggested

Jamie smiled and nodded "Aunt Casey, why were you and Momma fighting?"

_That was Jamie for you, even at the age of four he was smart as a whip and knew what was going on no matter how much you could lie._

"We weren't fighting buddy, just talking." lied Haley and I nodded in agreement. Jamie still looked skeptic and probably knew that we were lying, but he didn't say anything. I finally stood up and put the paper oand hn Haley's desk. "This is what Nathan should be acting like, you got to stop babying him Haley." eaded for the door, ruffling Jamie's hair on the way out.

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

"Man, they do grow up fast." said a voice

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie said with excitement as Lucas walked into Haley's empty classroom.

"J Luke, you in high school already?" Lucas asked as he picked Jamie up

"Well obviously, why else would I be here. Shouldn't you be writing?" Jamie said, playing along

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, it seemed like everyone was on his case for not writing lately. "Hey wanna go get me a soda from the machine in the gym? he asked then handed Jamie a five. Once Jamie left the room he turned to Haley was grading papers. Lucas couldn't help but noticed Haley looked stress.

"The papers that bad Hales? I know you have seniors in your class, but doesn't senioritis kick in till _after _the first semester" Lucas joked

Haley gave a small smile "You may have, but I certainly did not slack off once during my high school career. And answering your question, no these papers are fine it's just I tried talking to Casey again."

Lucas sighed, sitting up against the desk "I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

Haley nodded "It's just so frustrating that I can't get through to her, things use to be so much easier when she could tell me what was wrong! And don't say she's just being a teenager because I don't remember any of us being this secretive or withdrawn from people."

Lucas nodded "You're right, there's something going on. I tried talking to her on the way to school, but she kept beating around the bush when I asked why she's been sneaking out."

"Maybe I should take her to see someone, so she can have someone who's not family to talk to her."

"You mean like a psychiatrist?"

"Yeah! Don't you think she'd open up to someone whose not one of us?"

Lucas shrugged "This is Casey we're talking about; she wouldn't open up to someone like that."

Haley sighed "Then who will se open up to? I can't take two brooding Scotts. Teenager or not, you're the only brooder I can put up with."

"I think you're forgetting a certain wheelchair bound Scott, whose reigning the brooding department."

"Don't even go there."

"The reason I came in here was to warn you, me and Nathan got into a fight this morning so be prepared to come up to no smiles and happiness."

"Great." Haley said sarcastically

"You got to stop babying him Hales, you're his wife not his punching bag or babysitter."

"Lucas, the accident happened just a few months ago, he's still dealing."

"Not a few months, _six months_, that's half a year." Lucas corrected

"I know," said Haley "So how's the second book going?"

Lucas winced "Next subject please."

Haley smiled "Oh no you don't, I had to talk about my problems not it's your turn. I'm guessing you still have nothing written?"

"I had two words written, but I don't think it's a good idea to start off your novel with "I suck,"

"Maybe you just need a muse, like a certain curly blonde might do the trick or even a fashionable brunette."

"Or I could write without a muse, since I've never had one in the first place." Lucas glared

"Really? Could've fooled me," Haley said with smirk

"I haven't talked to either of them in years you know."

"I know. I barley talk to either of them, occasional emails don't really count do they?"

Lucas shrugged "Can't hate them for being successful, right?"

"Nope, we should be proud of them." said Haley, then she glanced at the clock "Oh god! I have people coming over in 20 minutes for interviews for a nanny." Haley started frantically gathering things together off her desk in her school bag.

"What did I say about babying Nathan?" Lucas said with a smile

"Ha ha very funny, I need a nanny for Jamie, Lucas Eugene."

Lucas winced "Sorry and can we just refrain from mentioning my middle name _for good_." as he and Haley were leaving the room.

"Why did you make Jamie go all the way to the gym? There's a soda machine right there."

"Just wanted to talk to you in private, plus kids gotta bulk up for Junior Leagues, he's got two more years before he can join."

Haley smacked Lucas chest lightly "Lucas Scott, the Joe Jackson of basketball."

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

"I don't see why you need to hire a nanny for Jamie, I can babysit him."

"Casey I need someone to watch him while both of us our at school, plus I need someone to help Nathan around the house." Haley said

"The time I checked he could get the whiskey bottle off the high shelf just fine." I said with a smirk

Haley sighed "Just go upstairs and do your homework, please?"

"It's Friday night Haley, teachers don't give us homework on the weekends, even the AP ones."

"As I recall gave you ten chapters of The Count of Monte Cristo to read and study guide questions."

I scoffed "Please, I read it when I was 13 and I did the study guide questions during my free period."

"Then go do something upstairs, I don't want you scaring people away with made up stories on how Jamie has a tick that causes him to lash out at people."

I smiled at the memory that came to mind, "Classic." I said. Before I could walk up the stairs, the doorbell rang. I imagine opening the door to some old fat lady with a unibrow who was all rules and no play, like the women on Super Nanny. This would be a challenge me and Jamie would partake in to get rid of her. I wouldn't mind if it was someone like Robin William's character in Mrs. Doubtfire, but hey you get what you get. As the door opened this girl was standing there, she looked no more than 19.

"Uh sorry, Suburban Filth is in the mall, it's that big building with all the shops." I said

The girl smiled. "You're funny! I'm guessing you must be Casey?"

I was totally taken aback, why wasn't this girl insulted by my rude remark? "Maybe, who are you?"

She now blushed with embarrassment "Oh I'm sorry! I'm Carrie!" she said sticking her hand out as if I would shake it "I'm here for the interview for the nanny position. Haley said if she didn't answer the door some sarcastic teenage girl would."

"Chelsea Handler watch your back, we've got a funny one here." I muttered

"Excuse me?" asked Carrie

"Nothing, come on in I guess." I said walking away towards the door, figuring if Carrie wasn't an idiot she'd follow. I heard footsteps behind me so I guess she did. Once I walked into the kitchen Haley looked up all excited when she saw Carrie next to me.

"Hi! You must be Carrie!" she said bustling over to Carrie and shook her hand. All this peppiness was making me sick, I needed to get out of here fast.

"Well I loved to stay and listen to this intelligent chat, but I'm going for a walk."

"Woah woah woah, you're in your room for the night Case."

"Uh why?"

"Because you're being punished for sneaking out, that's why."

"Since when does being grounded apply to fitness?"

"That remark didn't work on Brooke five years ago, what makes you think it will work now?"

I rolled my eyes, here we go. I totally wasn't in the mood to put up with Haley's attempt to be parental so I went up the stairs and slammed my door, not giving a shit whether or not it made me look immature.

Back downstairs, Carrie and Haley were talking

"Wow, you were good there with your sister in law." Carrie said in admiration

"I've had a lot of practice; she's being living with us since she was twelve."

"I don't think I could do that, be married and raise a preteen as well as a newborn all the while your a full time college student, you're like super mom."

Haley gave a small smile "Ironically, it was easier back than it is now. Nathan had basketball, Casey was barley a teenager, and well Jamie has always been easy."

"If only all moms could be like you."

Haley nodded "Can I ask why you decided to become a nanny?"

"Honestly, I get paid to work with some really great kids, eventually I'd like to go back to school and become a pediatrician, someday, once I have someone else's income."

Haley laughed "I felt the same way in college, I was so lucky I got a full ride."

Carrie nodded "Look Haley, I know when you go to interviews like this, both sides are trying to figure out how crazy the other person is."

"If you think I'm judging you, I'm not." Haley said sincerely "I've met many crazy people in my life unfortunately and from what I can tell you are not one of them."

"Well you have my references and I would love to get to know Jamie more, he seems like a wonderful boy, but I've taken enough of your time."

"Well it was nice meeting you, and I'll call you back and let you know." As Carrie was heading out the door, Haley called her name

"Wait who am I kidding? When can you start?"

Carrie smiled "How about tomorrow?"

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

That very same night, Haley James Scott came home from running errands to find Nathan asleep on the couch with empty beer bottles all over the coffee table and a newspaper scattered all over the floor. She sighed at the mess she would have to clean up. As she picked up the papers, she noticed the Sport's Section and on the front page the headline read "SEATTLE CHOOSE HENNIGEN FOR 10 PICK IN NBA DRAFT." She knew that was why Nathan was out cold right now on the couch, but it wasn't unusual since he had been doing that almost every night. As she picked up the beer bottles she sat down on the coffee table as if she got the wind kicked out of her. She couldn't do this anymore

"We can't be like this Nathan." she whispered to if, as if he could hear her "Jamie needs you to be here, your sister needs you to be here, and so do I. Please don't turn into your father."

As she walked away a groggy voice spoke to her "My father is in prison, and so am I."

Haley turned back to Nathan with a disgusted look on her face "Yeah well, you can get out." and she walked away, leaving Nathan in his self pity.

When she peered into Jamie's room, he was sound asleep, with his floppy eared bunny, Chester, next to him. She then walked into Casey's room. She was sitting on her bed looking up at the ceiling with her music from her Ipod blaring. She could tell Casey was listening to The Kooks because it was so loud.

Casey looked over at Haley and took the ear buds out of her eyes "I see you learned to knock." she said sarcastically

Haley sighed "It's not like you would've heard me, I just came into say thank you for putting Jamie to bed."

Casey nodded "Welcome,"

"Goodnight Casey,"

"Night,"

Haley shut the door to Casey's bedroom and headed to her own, wondering when her life turned into such a mess.

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

Nathan woke up an hour later and got into his wheelchair, clinging to a bottle of Jack Daniels. He wheeled over to the huge case that shoved his past achievements in basketball into his face. He just stared at it while finishing the bottle. He couldn't look at it anymore; he wasn't that guy and would never be. In his frustration he threw the bottle at the trophy case smashing trophies and some falling to the floor breaking. What was left on the shelf, Nathan reached over and threw each and every one on the ground until the broke. He was like a mad man, an animal, and he didn't care.

Haley at this point was lying in bed listening to the destruction going on downstairs, she knew she should go down there and stop Nathan, but she didn't care anymore, she was done babying him. She immediately heard noise coming towards her way and it was Jamie scurrying like a little animal into her bed, clutching her tight, scared from the noise his own father was making downstairs. It took every ounce inside her not to cry, but she had to be strong for her son and if he didn't cry, neither should she.

Casey also heard everything downstairs, even with her music blasting. She was so freaking sick of Nathan's tantrums and she already had to put up with the fight he and Haley had downstairs earlier. She was done with this family and all the drama that came with it. She got off her bed and went into her closet and put on a black mini shirt, with a dark green tank top that was skin tight against her flat stomach and made her boobs look huge. She did her hair quick and put on some making, deeming she looked hot. She opened her bedroom window and climbed down the terrace, looks like she was going to a party after all tonight.

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

The morning sun woke Haley up the next morning. She immediately glanced over at the clock that read 6:00 am. She slowly got out of bed, hoping that she wouldn't wake up Jamie. Before she went downstairs, she went into Casey's room to she if she was awake, even though she knew she would probably be asleep since it was early on a Saturday morning. After knocking with no response, Haley opened Casey's door to find it empty. Haley sighed then grumbled in frustration. _She snuck out again _she thought. It was probably from alll the noise from Nathan last night that made Casey leave. As she was leaving Casey's room, she accidentally knocked over Casey's school bag with its contents spilling out onto the floor. Haley began to pick up the items and put them back into her bag. Haley's heart and entire boy stopped when she picked up the piece of paper that read "File of Emancipation of a Minor." Haley froze, Casey was trying to emancipate herself? Were things really this bad? Fear rushed into Haley as she realized when Casey usually snuck out, she would've have been home by now. She knew something had happened

"Nathan!" she screamed in fear, waking up the whole house, but it didn't matter anymore

H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H

Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger, the next chapter will just be what happened to Casey night, so it will be kind of short, but the chapter after that will be long since it will resume to present day. There will be many surprises in store. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

* * *

_The previous night_

Casey was glad that Bridget Moss's house was only a ten minute walk from her own. There was no need to ask for directions since the Moss house was once more of a home to her than her own back a million years ago. In no time she arrived to the mansion that was a replica of the one she grew up in, which she didn't want to think about. With its brick structure and white windows, it reminded her of an old building. It was a typical high school party, but not like the ones you see in _American Pie_. There weren't people passed out on the lawn, but there were empty red cups. The music was blasting so loudly, so loud Casey could hear the bass drops. The cops would be here in a good hour, she predicted. As she walked into the house, it was apparent that the party was in full swing. There were kegs everywhere with people grinding in the middle of the room and other random people making out all over the house.

As she walked over to one of the kegs to grab a beer, a guy who was standing next to it turned to her and smiled and she smiled back. As she was about to pour the brown liquid into her red cup, the guy she smiled at got in her way and blocked the keg from her.

"What's the password?" said the guy, with his arms cross and a smug look on his face

"I didn't realize there was one." Casey said with smirk. Normally guys like this she would completely ignore since they were these complete dicks who would act all mysterious just to get into your pants. But tonight, she didn't care. She wanted to have a good time and this guy was certainly cute. He was tall, tan, and had jet black hair. He had to be a jock with muscles like that. He had to be in college, maybe Bridget was actually right about guys from Duke showing up.

"Well I guess you can get by, I make exceptions for pretty girls." He said, grabbing her cup and filling it for her

_God this guy was trying way too hard_ Casey thought while she took a sip of her beer "You probably say that to every girl you see."

"Maybe, but this time I actually mean it." and then he stuck out his head "I'm Alex,"

"Casey,"

"You got a last name Casey?"

"I do, but you'll never find out."

Alex, the guys name, rolled his eyes "Fine then, will you dance with me to make it up to me?"

"I suppose," shrugged Casey and before she knew it was in the middle of the room, grinding this guy Alex guy to some Lil Wayne song with a beer in hand. His hands were all over her, but she didn't care. She liked having a hot guy admire her like this. She had something that the guy wanted.

On the edge of the room, Bridget Moss stood there with her sidekicks, also known as her best friends, Kendra Hazelton and Holly Remington. Bridget had been dancing all night with some guys from school as well as some hot guys from Duke. Most of the guys were hookup material, but she didn't feel like bedding some guy she didn't know until she got drunk. She was determined to have a good time tonight.

"Hey Bridge, look who's grinding one of those guys from Duke. And do you see her outfit? This isn't some Drake music video" said Holly, pointing to Casey and Alex

Bridget turned to where Holly was pointing and rolled her eyes, but secretly inside she was glad Casey showed up and didn't blow her off like she figured she would do, "Who cares what she's doing? I didn't have this party to monitor what Casey Scott does at it."

"She probably only came here to get some free beer, you know how Scott's like their booze." Kendra said

"Did anyone ask you to comment, Ken?" Bridget asked in a icy tone. Holly and Kendra may be her best friends, and Casey may not be her friend anymore but gave them no right to say shit about Casey. They didn't know anything that happened to Casey when they were kids, so their assumptions were stupid and wrong.

After the song was over, Alex and Casey stopped dancing; Casey finished her third beer and was a mixture of tipsy and buzzed. No wonder Nathan was always drinking, this numbness she felt was awesome, like all the pain she experience wasn't there anymore and she was free. She could still perfectly ear, when Alex whispered to her "Do you want to go upstairs and chill?"

Casey smiled and nodded and took his hand as he led her up the stairs. It took them a while to find an unoccupied room since everything was hooking up at this party and when they did, Alex crashed his lips into Casey's and before she knew it, they were on some bed making out. Casey deemed that this Alex guy was certainly a good kisser. He tasted like beer and mints, but smelled like sweat and lots of cologne. Alex's kiss wasn't soft or sweet but rough and demanding, as if he was saying _want want want_, over and over again. After a few minutes of this, Alex began to pull up Casey's shirt a little, but Casey quickly pulled it back down again.

"Hey come on, I thought you wanted to have fun?" asked Alex

"Not that much fun," Casey replied. She may be tipsy, but there was no way in hell was having sex with this guy, she didn't know anything about him besides his name. She wasn't that kind of girl.

Alex ignored her and this time more roughly, pulled up her shirt. As Casey tried to pull it back down again, Alex's hand grabbed her hands and forced them down on the bed so she couldn't move them.

"Stop! Let go of me!" Casey yelled, fear instantly was inside her as she realized no one at the party could hear her due to the blasting music.

"Shut the hell up, we're just having fun. Take the stick out of your ass and have some fun." Alex said in a harsh whisper, and his nice guy persona went out the window

As Casey struggled, Alex got stronger and stronger, making it almost impossible to get away from him. Tears formed around her eyes as she realized that this guy wasn't going to stop and this was happening to her, the stuff she watched in Law and Order: SVU to innocent teenage girls. She refused to be one of those girls.

"Someone help!" she screamed, and Alex quickly covered her mouth with one of his hands. All of the sudden the door quickly opened and smacked against the wall. Alex quickly got off her, and looked at who was "cock blocking" him. "What the hell man, didn't you see the door was closed?" yelled Alex

The light from the hallway quickly cascaded on the dark figure, which pretty much save Casey, from horrible things happening to her. It was Quentin Fields.

Quentin ignored Alex, and walked over to him and punched him hard in the face that made a loud smack, which had to be bone. Alex was on the floor out cold. Casey just stood next to the bed in shock of what happened and what could of happened. Quentin turned his attention to Casey, "You okay?" That was a stupid question.

Casey just nodded because now she was okay, since Alex wasn't forcing himself on her anymore. Quentin could see the scared look on her face and grabbed her hand and led her out into the hall, down the stairs, and out the door.

People didn't notice what happened upstairs or what could have happened. But one person did see Quentin holding Casey's hand as they walked out the door. Bridget Moss just stood there in shock as she saw Q and Casey leave together. Bridget was confused on why Casey jumped guys so quickly and angered soon formed inside her. Casey knew she liked Quentin as she made it clear, but Casey still went for him. All the attempts to be her friend went out the window as Casey use Bridget's party for some free beer and to get the guy Bridget wanted. She knew this was war and Casey Scott would not make it out alive.

As Quentin and Casey drove away from Bridget's house, Casey was silent and her face was emotionless. Quentin keep looking back and forth from the road he was driving on and her. He keep opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say.

"Who was that guy?"

Casey turned to him "Some guy named Alex."

"He your boyfriend?"

"No, I only knew him for an hour. He was just someone I was going to hook up with."

"I thought you weren't into that kind of stuff, you've turned me down enough times." He said with a smile

"You're attempt to make jokes sucks, especially now." Casey said in a bitchy tone

"You're welcome," he said sarcastically

"Excuse me?" Casey said, her anger began to rise due to how rude Quentin was being.

"You heard me. You could at least say thank you."

"Sorry I was too busy getting over the fact I was almost raped."

Quentin sighed and pulled over and looked to where they were, the Rivercourt. Of course they were here.

"Look I'm sorry, I don't know how to react after that whole thing back there. It was I just I was looking around for a room to lay down in, but instead I saw some guy on top of you, and you had this scared look on your face. I put two and two together and all I wanted to do was get him off you."

"Lay down?" Casey snorted "You lay mean lay down with some cheerleader."

"Nah that was an hour earlier,"

Casey laughed "I should've known." She then looked down at the floor; she hated owing someone "Thank you for rescuing me back there. Bad stuff would've happened if you didn't walk in."

"Yeah well I'm glad it didn't."

"Me too,"

Just out of curiosity, Casey looked around Quentin's car. Her Uncle Keith once said "You'll never know what you find in a person's car" and from then on she was always curious what lied in people's cars. Before she could get a good look at the car, she noticed the twelve pack of Bud Light in the backseat. She could really use a beer right now.

"Can I have one?" asked Casey, then gesturing to the Bud Light. Quentin nodded and reached into the backseat and grabbed a beer for him and Casey. She use to hate beer, not only the taste but the way it mad people act. How it changed their entire personality, most of the time for the worst. She remembered when she was a kid that she made a pledge to herself to not ever drink beer. That pledge went out the window as soon as she realized why it was so appealing to people. In the next hour Casey and Quentin drank all the Bud Light. They were both instantly drunk and not acting like themselves. Quentin proposed they play a game of 20 Questions, and Casey obliged. Casey knew this game would be interesting since drunken people always tell the truth.

"So I didn't know you were into parties? I haven't seen you at any of them this year."

"That's because I pretty much hate everyone I go to school with."

Quentin let out a whistle "Wow, you sure are honest."

"It's true though. Everyone at Tree Hill High care about petty things like dances and when the next basketball game is."

"Says the girl whose family is made up of one big basketball dynasty," Quentin pointed out

"Which we will not be talking about," Casey added

"Fine then, if you hate everyone in school, do you hate Bridget?"

"You can't really hate Bridget, you can find her annoying sure, but hate her? Impossible."

"So what's the deal then? She said you two use to be best friends."

"Yeah a million years ago, People change."

"How so?"

Casey rolled her eyes "Listen dude, if you think I'm talking about my issues, you're high. I may be drunk, but I don't share my life story. If you want to know it, ask anyone who lived in Tree Hill for more than a decade, they can gladly fill you in." she said bitterly

Quentin held his hands up in defense "Forget I said anything. How about we steer away from this depressing shit and have some fun?"

Casey snorted "Fun? In Tree Hill? Fat chance,"

Quentin laughed "Good point. I have been thinking about getting a tattoo. Want to come with me?"

"At 1 am? I highly doubt any tattoo place would be open."

Quentin smirked "For the average person maybe. But I know the guy who owns True Tattoo; he's there till like 2 every night. He'll give me one if I walked in."

"Connections with a guy who owns a tattoo parlor, Classy," Casey said sarcastically

Q was right when he said the guy who owed True Tattoo was there late. He let us right in and quickly started on Q's tattoo. He looked like you're average guy who owned a tattoo parlor. He has tattoos all over his body, with spiky black hair as well as piercings galore. Casey wondered if they all hurt.

"Does it hurt?" asked Casey

Quentin shrugged as he looked at the bottom of his forearm, where his tattoo was going; he was getting a tattoo of his jersey number, his lucky number.

"Not really, it feels weird." Quentin said then looked at her suspiciously "Why? Are you thinking about getting one?"

"Maybe, I think they're cool. And I have an idea what I would get."

"What's that?"

"I want it to say Le Dolce Vita, it means the sweet life."

"Get it then,"

"I don't have any money."

"Quentin turned to the guy who was doing his tattoo. "Hey Chris, when you're done with me, do hers." he said gesturing to Casey "It's on me."

"Q..."

"Just do it, if you don't get it now, you never will."

Casey thought about this. She always wanted a tattoo and what's the worst that could happen? Haley flips out? It's not like she or anyone else could do about it." She smiled at Quentin

"Why not? Schedule me right after Q."

A hour later and it was already 3 am. Quentin's tattoo was done as well as Casey's. She got "Le Dolce Vita" on the side of her body and a couple inches below her breasts. It did certainly hurt, but the pain felt somewhat good, as horrible as that sounded. They drove back the Rivercourt once they were done just sitting there, finishing their beers just talking. It had been some night.

"This has been the most eventful night of my life." Quentin said honestly

"I know right? The night started out with the creepy Alex guy all over me and ending with me getting a tattoo with you."

"Who knew you would spend an entire night with me, without getting mad or yelling at me."

"Yeah well, you're not so bad anymore." Casey said honestly

"I'm not that bad."

"You can be a complete dick. Haley told me what you did on her first day of teaching. Total dick move," Casey was referring to Quentin getting the whole class to conspire against Haley and do nothing she said. On top of that he pretty sexually harassed her

"I'm not that guy anymore."

"Prove it,"

Casey could feel Quentin thinking. Like he was deciding on what he should do. He still caught her off guard when he reached over and kissed her lightly on the lips. As a second reflex Casey closed her eyes and kissed back. Quentin soon pulled away, just sitting as if he was waiting for Casey to either slap him or kiss him back.

"If this happens, no strings attached. Okay?" Casey whispered. She didn't have romantic feelings for Q, but the fact that she was drunk and he saved her hours earlier made him very appealing to her. Quentin looked at her and smiled. Now that he got permission to kiss her again he did. The kissing got more intense as the minutes dragged on. Somehow and Some way, they both ended up in the backseat of Quentin's car with his shirt off and her bra barley on. For the first time, Casey let go of the control of what was happening. She just wanted things for once run its course and hope that they turn out for the better.

_The Next Day_

The sun was bright that next morning, so bright that it woke Casey out of a deep sleep. A pounding headache was quickly thrown at her like a truck, which disabled to her sight for a good minute. The headache was still there, _stupid hangovers_ she thought, but she now could see where she was. She was in some car, a car that was her own, and Quentin Fields asleep right next her. She was soon horrified when she realized they were both naked, with a blanket both covering them. She blinked multiple times, thinking this was a nightmare she would soon wake up from, but nothing changed. What horrified her even more was the tine. 8 am.

"Oh my god!" she screamed

"That's the second time I've heard that today." Quentin said with a smirk on his face, now awake

"Shut the hell up Fields, what happened last night?" she asked

Quentin sat up, he looked confused. "You don't remember anything from last night?" He sounded hurt

She began to think. She remembered everything about the party, the Alex guy, and what could've happened. She remembered talking with Q in the car and drinking, but that was it.

"I remembered up until we started drinking in here." she said then felt a pain on her side. She quickly got a look to see what was causing this pain and saw black writing on her body, she got a tattoo.

"Holy shit, a tattoo? What did you do to me?" she asked horrified.

Quentin was shocked "Me? You wanted it!" he defended

_I did?_ she thought. What the hell happened to her last night? Then she realized what was more important here. She was naked so was Quentin. She had sex with Quentin Fields. The memories that felt like dreams started coming back to her. Them making out like crazy, him on top of her, the pain she felt down there that was to be expected. It wasn't suppose to happen that way. It was suppose to happened when she was older and when it was with a guy she actually liked. Quentin would forever be just a fuck buddy or that guy she didn't like, but lost her virginity to. She could feel the tears form around her eyes, she refused to cry in front of him, in front of anyone.

"Did I want to sleep with you too? Or did you feed me some more alcohol so I was so drunk I was willing to anything?" she demanded. It wasn't Q's fault, only hers. She just needed someone to take her anger out on.

"I would never do that to you or anyone else and you know it. I'm not like that guy at the party." he defended angrily but then stopped with a shocked look on his face "Wait, so you're basically telling me you're a virgin?"

"Well not anymore," Casey said bitterly. Quentin was shocked, Casey Scott was in no way the virginal type, and he just took her V-card. Then it dawned on him, something so scary it would keep him up at night. He just took his basketball coach's little sister's V-card. If he ever found out, he would be dead.

"I have to go; Haley and Nathan are going to kill me! Shit!" she said, angry at herself, while getting herself dressed, not caring if Q saw her, there was no point anymore. Once she was finished she ignored Q's pleas that he would drive her home and just started walking. When it was safe to say she was all alone on her way to her house, she began to cry. She had sex with a guy she didn't like and barley remembered it. She was just like her family members and the mistake she made. To her horror, she was another Scott who caused a lot of scandal in the making.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

* * *

_7:45 am_

"Call the police," Haley demanded

"Hales, I already did. They said they can't do anything till she has been missing for twenty four hours," Lucas reasoned. He woke up at 6:05 am to Haley screaming into the phone asking if Casey was with him. She obviously wasn't and when he told her that he could hear Haley start to cry. When Haley told him that Casey wasn't in her bed this morning he rushed over to the Scott house. He knew Casey probably snuck out again, but the fact that she didn't come home made him panic.

"I don't give a damn what the police say! We need to be out there looking for her." Haley said

"I've got Skills and the guys looking all over Tree Hill for her, they'll find her." Lucas assured

"What if they don't? For all we know she could be lying in a ditch somewhere hurt, or worse with someone who _will _hurt her." Haley said, now tearing up again. She could feel her knees begin to give out and sat on the couch so she wouldn't collapse right there and then. Nathan just sat there in his wheelchair, letting the scene unfold. He was emotionless yet he was a hundred percent sober. Right now, more than anything, he wanted to get out of this goddamn chair and look for his sister. Since the Tree Hill police were too busy with their heads up their asses to care.

"This is my fault," Nathan said softly

Lucas turned to Nathan "You couldn't have known she would sneak out again. It's no one's fault."

"Yeah but, I was the reason she left Luke, me acting like immature idiot down here throwing a tantrum caused her to leave." Lucas didn't know what to say to his brother. He wanted to comfort him and tell him everything would be okay, but something inside him was stopping him. Deep down he was pissed off at Nathan for acting like a child and not being there for Casey. The judge gave Nathan custody of her because he said he would take care of her way better then Dan and Deb ever could. So far, Lucas hasn't been convinced yet.

Save by the doorbell, it rang. Causing Haley to spring to her feet and sprint towards the door. Lucas and Nathan both knew if it was Casey, she would've just walked in. When Haley opened the door, her smile immediately turned to a frown when she realized it wasn't Casey, but instead Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer.

"Surprise!" They said in unison, both happy and ecstatic as ever, but their faces soon turned to confused ones as they wondered why Haley didn't look happy to see them.

"That's how you greet your best friends after not seeing them for 4 years?" Peyton asked, feigning hurt. Haley blinked again, as if Peyton and Brooke just standing there was an illusion. Once she realized they were really standing under the threshold of her front door. She smiled for the first time that day for a second.

"I'm sorry! Normally I'd be hugging you two like crazy right now, but we're in a bit of a crisis." Haley explained

"What's wrong?" asked Peyton, looking at Lucas and Nathan for answers.

"Casey didn't come home last night." said Haley

"Wait you mean Little Scott?" asked Brooke. She was amazed how she only returned to Tree Hill nearly an hour ago, and already there was drama.

"Little Scott isn't so little anymore." said Lucas

"She's been sneaking out at night lately, but tonight she didn't come home. Her cell is off." said Haley

Before Peyton and Brooke could offer any advice or questions, the front door opened, bringing Haley to her feet once again. Everyone's face was brightened with relief when it was Casey tip-toeing through the front door. When Casey looked up from the ground, she jumped back a little in fright to see not only Haley and Nathan waiting for her, but Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke.

"Hi," she said softly, then shutting the door behind her.

"Hi? That's all you can say to us? Where the hell were you Casey? We've been worried sick about you!" Nathan said loudly. Casey was taken aback, of all people to flip out at her for not coming home at night it would Haley maybe even Lucas, not at all Nathan.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to call." Casey lied. She didn't call because she was too drunk and too busy having sex with a guy she had no feelings for, but she didn't think it was smart to tell Nathan that.

"Oh really did all the phones where you were disappear?" Nathan asked. He was pissed. He never felt this mad before. They all had been worrying about her all morning thinking she was hurt, but instead she waltzes in wearing an outfit Nathan would rather die than see her in and smelling like brewery.

"No," she said softly. Inside Casey was pissed; Nathan had no right to be mad at her. The past few months he hasn't cared at all on what she was doing. Now of the sudden he does? He had no right.

"How could you be so stupid? Haley has been in a panic thinking your hurt somewhere all morning and Lucas has all the guys looking all over Tree Hill for you. Do you realize what you did last night was incredibly idiotic." Nathan demanded

_If only he knew _thought Casey

"Nathan stop!" said Haley, who was now standing in between the feuding siblings. She then turned around to face Casey "Casey go to your room, we'll call you down in a bit." Casey nodded, not wanting to protest and went up the stairs as fast as she could. Once she was gone, Haley turned her attention to her husband. "You didn't have to call her stupid. Insulting her isn't going to get us anywhere. We are her guardians Nathan."

"She needs to get some sense knocked into her. What she did last night was stupid." Nathan countered

"Nate we don't even know what happened last night. We can't just start judging her until we know all the facts." Lucas reasoned. Peyton and Brooke just stood there, watching the scene unfold. They didn't know what to do or say. All they knew was that she didn't belong in the Scott house right now.

"We should go, this is family matter. We're just butting in." Peyton said

Haley sighed and hugged her best friends "I'm sorry guys. I know this isn't the kind of homecoming you deserve. I really am happy you guys are home." Haley said honestly

"We're glad to be home Tutor Mom. Let's do lunch tomorrow or something, to catch up." Brooke suggested

Haley nodded "That's great, i'll see you two then." she said and gave them one last hug before they left. She couldn't help but notice the quick glances Lucas and Peyton gave each other before she left. She couldn't help but smile a little, these two couldn't stay away from each other. Haley sighed and put her hands on her hips and turned to Nathan once more. "Before we talk to her, we need to make a game plan on what we're going to say to her."

"How about you're grounded till you're thirty?" Nathan suggested in total seriousness. Haley rolled her eyes and look at Lucas, expecting him to have an answer. "First we should ask where she was and what she was doing. Then from there we'll hopefully know what to do." Haley nodded "I guess that's all we can do," and turned to the stairs "Casey come on down,"

A few seconds later, Casey was walking slowly down the stairs, prolonging the moment she didn't want to happen. "Guys I'm really sorry,"

"I know you are, but we need to know where you were last night and what you were doing." said Lucas

"I went to Bridget's party,"

"Bridget Moss?" asked Haley

"Yeah,"

Haley nodded, from what she remembered Bridget and Casey we're good friends back in the day when Casey was younger and before they moved to Maryland. She couldn't help but feel a little happy inside that Casey was making friends instead of closing herself off to people.

"So you were at the party at the whole time?" asked Lucas

"No, I left after..."

"After...what?" Nathan demanded

_Shit _thought Casey. The last thing she wanted was for Haley, Lucas, and Nathan to find out what happened at the party with that Alex guy. She knew that would freak out and make a big deal about what could of happened. "I left because this guy I met, Alex, and I were up in some room at Bridget's house-." Casey continued and she could hear Nathan suck his breath in as he was preparing for the worst. "And he wanted to go farther and I-I didn't so I tried to pull away but he pinned me down. He finally got off when Quentin walked in and pulled him off me and we left." Casey said softly, she could feel tears start to form, but she held them back. She finally looked up to see everyone's reactions and Haley had her hand covering her mouth in shock looking sad while Nathan and Lucas looked pissed off.

"Quentin Fields?" asked Lucas in shock, Quentin Fields protecting his sister? This selfish kid who had respect for no one saved his sister?

"The one and only,"

"Oh Casey," Haley said trembled and pulled Casey in a hug "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Does this Alex guy go to Tree Hill," Nathan asked with no emotion. He couldn't get what Casey said through his head. His little sister, his sixteen year old sister, was almost raped. _Raped. _He felt like he was going to throw up. He hoped this guy went to Tree Hill so he could find him and beat the shit out of him and show him what happens when he touches his sister in any way.

"No, he looked like he was in college. Please guys I just want to forget last night."

"So you were with Quentin all last night?" asked Lucas

Casey nodded "I was drinking at the party and he wasn't so we were talking in his car and we fell asleep." she lied. She may have told them about the almost rape, but the tattoo and losing her virginity to Quentin was news they did not need to hear. "That's why I didn't call. I know sneaking out was wrong and I think after last night I learned my lesson."

"I know you're sorry and all Casey, but you still snuck out. There's going to be consequences." Haley said

"I know. So what's my punishment?"

"Well..." Haley said, she was unprepared, she was expecting some big outburst from Casey, but no, instead Casey was being compliant. "You come home from school and nowhere else, and you're are grounded for a month. And these nightly adventures end here."

Casey nodded "Fair enough, can I go shower now?"

Haley nodded "Yeah, go ahead." Haley watched Casey walk up the stairs, as if she would expect for her to run away. Once Casey was gone she turned back to Lucas and Nathan "Well I'm glad we got that over with."

"Maybe we really should take her to see someone, especially now with what happened last night." Lucas suggested "Maybe last night was a breakthrough for her and she can start being a normal teenager again."

Haley nodded "You're right, I'll call the hospital and see if they recommend anyone." Lucas nodded "Good, As much I would love to stay here, I have a practice to go to. I'll come by later and check on her."

"Lucas don't have to do that..."

"Hales I have to, she's my sister. I'll be over this afternoon."

"Okay, I can't stop you. I'll go check on Jamie. Bye Luke." Once Haley left, Nathan, who had been quiet for a while turned to Lucas. "Hey man, can you do me a favor before you go to practice."

Lucas eyed his brother suspiciously "What is it?"

"Can you drive me to the hospital. I think I might go to physical therapy today, just to check it out." Nathan said, playing it off. Lucas couldn't help but smile "Yeah sure bro." Maybe things were changing for the better after all, and not just concerning Casey.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

An hour after basketball practice, Lucas Scott sat in his offce watching some game tape of last year's game of the Ravens versus Pinkerton High. He was amazed how downhill the Ravens went after he, Nate, and Whitey left. He hoped more than anything he could win a state championship for Tree Hill, as the game tape was in the second quarter a knocked on the door interrupted Lucas's concentration. He looked up and saw Quentin Fields, his best player, knocking on the door. Lucas couldn't help but see Casey's face when he looked at Quentin. The events that happened to his sister were imprinted into his brain and he was sure they would never leave.

"You didn't show up to practice today,"

Quentin nodded "I know, I'm sorry Coach, I had things to do."

"Like what Fields?" Lucas asked. Instead of speaking, Quentin held up his right hand with was bandage. _Oh no _thought Lucas. His worst fears came true. His best player was hurt.

"What happened?"

"I um hit it against the wall in the room when I was wresting with some friends. It's just a sprain Coach. I can still play on the court, I'll be fine."

"Rough hosing huh?" Lucas said, not believing it. He knew the truth to Quentin's hand.

Quentin sighed. Coach didn't believe him for obvious reasons. Then fear washed over him. If he knew about the party why wasn't he murdering him about the tattoo and deflowering "You know about last night, I'm guessing?"

Lucas nodded "Yeah I do. I know you saved my sister from some guy last night and took care of her after that." he said standing up. Quentin wanted more than anything to leave, Coach was now standing up facing him. He knew for sure, Coach Scott was going to punch him. He was bracing it. But instead of punching Quentin, Lucas stuck his hand out as if he wanted to shake Quentin hands. Quentin looked down and shook Lucas's hand cautiously.

"I want to thank you Q. When I first met you, I was sure you were this guy who didn't give a damn about anything or anyone, but you've proved me wrong in the best way possible. I want to thank you for protecting my sister, she was lucky to have you there that night."

"Thank you Coach."

"Now go run some sprints for missing practice, if you still want to play while you're injured you gotta keep up on the workouts."

Quentin nodded and headed toward the gym. What he didn't see was Lucas smiling, who was very glad he was wrong about his first impression of Quentin.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Hangovers are a bitch.

It was a little after noon and Casey Scott felt like she was going to die. All the blinds were down in her room and she unplugged the stereo because looking at it gave her a headache. She squirmed in pain when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she grumbled under the covers. Slowly the door opened, with Jamie standing there with a confused look on his face holding a mug.

"Aunt Casey, are you alive?" he asked. Casey sat up on the bed and smiled a little bit. She could feel like absolute crap, but talking to her nephew could make her feel all better. "Yeah buddy, I'm alive." she said "Barley," she muttered soon after

"Momma told me to give this to you, she said you'll need it." Jamie said handing her the mug. Casey took a sip of it, it was coffee, hopefully this will make her hangover better.

"And she told me to give you these too." he said, handing her two Tylenol tablets. Casey smiled and took them gladly.

"Aunt Casey?"

"Yeah Jamie?"

"Why are you acting like Daddy? Now you both are hiding from me and Momma and smell like beer." Casey frowned, she didn't want Jamie to think she was turning into Nathan. She hated to think Jamie now saw her a as a drunk. She wanted to be Jamie's stable aunt, who broke away from the family mold.

"I'm not hiding silly. I just don't feel good right now. I'll be playing with you by tonight."

"Good," Casey smiled and hugged her nephew, but he quickly pulled away.

"What I can't hug you anymore?" Casey asked Jamie, feigning hurt

"You can once you shower, you stink."

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Is it safe to come in now?" asked a familiar voice, who was halfway through the front door

Haley laughed "Yes Brooke, it's safe." Brooke quickly shut the door behind her and followed Haley into the kitchen. "I just like to say thank you for the little reminder this morning on why I left Tree Hill when I was eighteen."

Haley sighed "I'm sorry you and Peyton had to see that just as soon as you came back home."

"Oh it's fine, Peyton's down at TRIC so I wanted to visit my best friend. It's also nice to know my torch was passed down for being the trouble maker of Tree Hill, especially that it was given to a Scott." Brooke said with a smile

"Try living with her Tigger," Haley said

"What's been going on with her anyway. Last time I heard from you was she was a normal teenager, not staying out all night."

"That was back in Maryland when Nathan and I were still in college. She was fine then, but as soon as we moved back to Tree Hill she became distant and rebellious, a total 180." Haley explained

"Well can you blame her for not liking it here? Her family was torn apart here and her father committed a murder where she is going to school. If I were her, Tree Hill would be the last place in the world I would want to be."

"I know it's gotta be hard for her here, but she would've said something if it was really bothering her."

"Tutor Mom, she's a Scott. Instead of telling you how she really feels, she's going to bottle it all up and be broody. Hello, look at Lucas."

"Maybe you could talk to her? You two use to get along really well when you lived here." Haley suggested

"If to helps I will. I like to say I'm a mentor for today's youth."

"Oh yeah, telling them if they're a summer or a winter is really helpful." Haley countered

"You have your ways and I have mine Tutor Mom."

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Rise and Shine Little Scott!" Brooke said loudly and cheerfully has she opened the blinds in Casey's room, instantly hearing a painful groan from under the covers. "It's a beautiful day outside!"

"Go die," muttered Casey

"'Now that's not a nice thing to say!" Brooke said, now taking all the covers off the bed.

Casey was sitting up now "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to talk to you, women to women."

"Women to women?" Casey repeated suspiciously "If you're thinking about giving me the sex talk you're three years late." _You're a day too late too _

Brooke forgot how snarky how teenagers could be. "I don't think I'm the best example either." Casey nodded and got up, what she didn't know was her tank rode up a little, exposing her tattoo Brooke

"You got a tattoo!" Brooke shouted, but quickly Casey covered Brooke's mouth with her hand

"Shhh! It's a secret!"

"When did you get it?" Brooke asked in shock, Little Casey had a tattoo, some things have certainly changed.

"Last night,"

"At the party?" Brooke asked

Casey shook her head "After, when I was Quentin."

"I thought you two fell asleep in his car?" Brooke questioned. Then it hit her, the night that Casey told Nathan and Haley about this morning wasn't all that true.

"We did, later. We got drunk in his car and got tattoos."

"That sounds like me and Lucas first date," she said. She couldn't help but smile when thinking about her first date with Lucas and all the crazy stuff they did that felt like a century ago.

"Yeah, but did you sleep with him too?" Casey asked

"No, we waited until we were officially a couple." she said honestly then stopped herself, what was Casey asking? "Wait what are you asking Casey? Did you and this Quentin guy have...sex?"

Casey looked down on the ground, she couldn't face Brooke when she said yes, it was so embarrassing.

"Okay..." Brooke said, in shock. _Casey had sex? _

"Were you safe?" Brooke said immediately

"From what I remember we were. I don't know why I did it. I don't even like him...at all. I was drunk and I barley remember it. I'm so ashamed."

"Aw Casey." Brooke said hugging her "I'm sorry. My first time wasn't that great either. It was with this senior boy when I was a freshman and I was basically in love with him because he was so cute and funny, but the day after we had sex at a party he ignored me."

"That sucks," Casey said bluntly

"It did, but I didn't let it bother me."

"I can't stop thinking about it. Waking up and seeing him next to me. It felt so wrong." Casey admitted

"What did Quentin say?" asked Brooke

"He was shocked that I was a...virgin. I didn't give him much to say, I left quickly."

"Well you should talk to him next time you see him." Brooke advised

"What do I say? I don't have feelings for him, and he goes through girls like crazy. There's nothing to say."

"You don't know that," Brooke pointed out "Just talk to him,"

Casey nodded "Brooke please don't tell anyone about what we just talked about, especially Nathan or Lucas."

"Oh don't worry, I don't want a murder on my hands. Peyton will kill me if I get the love of her life sent to jail."

"I knew when you guys returned to Tree Hill the love triangle would resume once again."

"Make that four sided shape thingy, Lucas is dating that Lindsay girl." Brooke pointed out

Casey scoffed "I like Lindsay, but we both know now that Peyton's in the picture, she'll won't last."

Brooke laughed "Only in Tree Hill,"


End file.
